1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power source apparatus for rectifying an A.C. (Alternating Current) voltage supplied from an A.C. power source to generate a stable D.C. (Direct Current) voltage, and more particularly to a power source apparatus including a PFC (Power Factor Correction) control circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a power source apparatus including a PFC converter using a PFC control IC, the generation of a higher harmonic can be suppressed by improving a power factor thereof.